Controllers are widely used in process control applications. A controller is typically configured to receive process measurements from one or more sensors and generate control signals for one or more actuators. The controller typically adjusts the one or more actuators in order to keep one or more process variables at or near desired setpoint value(s). Input/output (I/O) modules are often used to transport data to and from controllers or other devices in process control applications. The I/O modules are normally used to process the data in some way, such as by performing analog-to-digital or digital-to-analog conversion.